villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Félix Graham de Vanily
Félix Graham de Vanily is a minor antagonist from the French superhero cartoon series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. He is Adrien Agreste's cousin who came to the Agreste mansion with the intent of stealing his uncle Gabriel Agreste and his aunt Emilie Agreste's wedding rings, which originally belonged to his family, for his mother. He was voiced by Benjamin Bollen in the French version, and by in the English dubbed version, who both also voiced Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir and the Nightmare Adrien in the series. Biography In "Félix", Félix comes to the Agreste mansion with his mother Amelie to see his cousin Adrien and his uncle Gabriel on the anniversary of Adrien's mother Emilie's disappearance. After they reacquaint with each other, Gabriel orders Adrien to take Félix to his room. Once there, Adrien apologizes for not coming to Félix's father's funeral, saying that Gabriel thought it would be too painful for him given what happened to his mother before, with Félix asking in response if he always does what his father tells him to, and Adrien answering that Gabriel is very protective of him. Félix then hugs Adrien, although he pickpockets his phone from him at the same time. He then tells Adrien he's going to take a shower and goes to the bathroom, but in actuality, he's looking at the messages Adrien's friends sent him on his phone to support him on the anniversary of his mother's disappearance. While looking at them, he says they are all ridiculous and deletes the video from Adrien's phone. He then asks Adrien where his clothes are kept under the pretense of needing clean clothes after showering, and uses Adrien's clothes to disguise himself as him. He then takes Adrien's tablet and uses it to send a hateful video message to all of Adrien's friends, intending to destroy his reputation with them out of spite, which allows Hawk Moth to Akumatize Alya Césaire, Rose Lavillant and Juleka Couffaine so they can get revenge on the boy they think is Adrien and he can get Félix (whom he considers an unwanted guest) out of his mansion. When the three Akumatized villains arrive in Adrien's bedroom, they find both Adrien and Félix there, causing them to become confused and ask which one is the impostor. Adrien points to Félix as the culprit, but the villains assume Adrien must be Félix because they think the real Adrien would never rat out his own cousin. Adrien plays along and pretends to be Félix to protect his cousin, who hides in a corner. The villains try to attack Adrien, but Nathalie Sancoeur comes into the room and fights them off to protect Adrien. After the villains manage to defeat Nathalie, Hawk Moth sends them a telepathic message informing them that Félix is the real culprit, after which he comes out from the corner and reveals himself to them. They attempt to attack him with their powers, but Félix is able to dodge their attacks and escape thanks to his Karate skills. Still disguised as Adrien, Félix then goes to the rooftop of the Le Grand Paris hotel, where he meets with Ladybug, flirting with her and trying to kiss her forcefully, leading to Ladybug punching him in retaliation. Cat Noir then arrives and informs Ladybug of Félix's true identity, shortly before the Akumatized villains follow Félix to the rooftop as well. Ladybug and Cat Noir begin to fight them, but Félix manages to take the Akumatized object (the tablet they were using to watch "Adrien"'s video call), and talks to Hawk Moth through the telepathic link he has with his villains, asking to help him steal Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses in exchange for Hawk Moth's help in stealing Emilie and Gabriel's wedding rings (not knowing that Hawk Moth is Gabriel). Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm object (a spray can) to trip up Lady WiFi, but in the process Cat Noir accidentally pushes Félix and the Akumatized tablet off the rooftop with his staff when Princess Fragrance's perfume hits him. However, Ladybug saves him with her yo-yo, and the tablet breaks on impact with the ground, de-Akumatizing Alya, Rose and Juleka and releasing the Akuma for Ladybug to purify. Later, back at the Agreste mansion, Adrien tells Félix that what he did to him was unforgivable, and Félix appears to be sincerely apologetic to Adrien and his father and promises to be a better person the next time he and Adrien meet, even hugging his cousin. Before Félix leaves, Adrien tells him that if he feels upset or out of control, he should call him before he does something he'll regret. However, on the train back to London, Félix reveals to his mother that he actually stole Gabriel's wedding ring when they shook hands as a sign of forgiveness, and that his remorse earlier was faked. His mother congratulates him for the successful theft, and he asks her if she wants the ring because she's been interested in it for a long time, but she allows Félix to keep it. Appearance Félix looks almost exactly like his cousin Adrien, but he has a smoother hairstyle and wears a black suit and tie with a white undershirt. Personality When Félix first arrives to the Agreste mansion with his mother, he appears to be a nice boy as he greets Adrien after not having seen him for a year and lets him show him around his room on his father's command. However, this is merely a facade as in reality, he and his mother hate the Agrestes and only came to the Agreste mansion to steal Adrien's father's wedding ring, and Félix was even willing to work with the supervillain Hawk Moth (not knowing that he and Adrien's father are one and the same) to this end. His hate for the Agrestes is so deep that he impersonated Adrien and made a hateful video call to his friends on Adrien's tablet in order to destroy his reputation with them, even though it was a pointless act of cruelty that did not help his primary goal of stealing the wedding ring at all. At the episode's end, he pretends to feel remorse for what he did and makes a false apology to Adrien before leaving the mansion. Despite his generally unpleasant personality, he does seem to genuinely care for his mother, as he asks her if she wants the wedding ring after he successfully steals it from Gabriel (although she allows him to keep it for himself). Powers and Abilities Félix is skilled at manipulating people for his own desires, taking advantage of Adrien in order to turn his friends against him, and later convincingly faking remorse for his actions to him. He is also very agile and a skilled Karateka, to the point of being able to hold his own against the Akumatized villains Lady WiFi, Reflekta and Princess Fragrance by himself and all at the same time. Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir While Félix appears to be friendly towards Adrien at first, he actually hates him and the rest of the Agrestes, to the point that he is willing to destroy his reputation with his friends just to spite him. However, Adrien and Félix's mother imply that his relationship with Adrien was more positive in the past, as they used to play together happily. Félix does not know Adrien's superhero alter ego Cat Noir personally, but he is willing to side against him with Hawk Moth if it will allow him to get Gabriel's wedding ring (not knowing that Gabriel and Hawk Moth are the same person). Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Félix does not know Marinette in person, but he tries to ruin Adrien's reputation with her and his other friends out of spite by making a hurtful video call to them while disguised as Adrien. At one point, Félix, while in disguise as Adrien, claims that he's always been in love with Ladybug, even trying to flirt with her and kiss her without her consent. However, it is unknown if he's really attracted to Ladybug or if he just did it to mock Adrien. Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Félix hates Gabriel as much as he does the rest of the Agrestes and the feeling is mutual, but Félix, unaware of the fact that they are the same person, is willing to collaborate with Hawk Moth for the sake of stealing Gabriel's wedding ring. After Gabriel discovers that Félix stole his wedding ring, he appears to feel anger towards the boy and implies he will seek revenge against him in the future. Amelie Graham de Vanily Not much of Félix's relationship with his mother has been shown yet, but they do appear to genuinely love and care about each other, as Félix was willing to give her the wedding ring he stole because she's wanted it for a long time, while Amelie congratulated him for stealing it and allowed her son to keep it for himself. Gallery Félix_Evil_Smile.png|Félix's Evil Smile. File:Félix's_battle_stance.png|Félix getting ready to fight Lady WiFi, Reflekta and Princess Fragrance. Félix_flirts_with_Ladybug.png|Félix trying to force himself on Ladybug. Félix_faking_remorse.png|Félix faking remorse for his actions to Adrien. Félix_with_the_ring.png|Félix with his uncle Garbiel's stolen wedding ring. Félix_end_card.png|Félix on his titular episode's end card. Trivia *Prior to the creation of the series, Félix was originally conceived by Thomas Astruc as Marinette's love interest and the alter-ego of Cat Noir (as seen in the Ladybug PV), although he would eventually be dropped and replaced by Adrien because he came across as an "anime cliche" and his dynamic with Ladybug was deemed not convincing. Thomas would later consider bringing him back to the series, but eventually scrapped the idea and claimed that he would never appear. Regardless, he would eventually return, depicted as being Adrien's cousin with almost no resemblance to his original character. **Despite being a radically different character, Félix's more negative traits from his original depiction seem to have carried over into his appearance in the series, given his hostility towards Adrien's friends and his attempt to force Ladybug to kiss him (which is similar to how, in the original concept, he was less friendly and openly dismissive of Marinette's affections, and the fact that he wanted Ladybug to kiss him in order to remove his ring and the bad luck curse attached to it). *Félix is the only character in the series who is not a Miraculous holder, an Akumatized villain or a Sentimonster to have an episode named after him. *It is unknown if Félix will ever appear again in any of the future episodes of the series. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Hero Category:Thief Category:Psychopath Category:One-Shot Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Con Artists Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Traitor